1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic macro lens system.
2. Background of the Invention
A large number of photographic macro lens systems have been invented and used commercially. Most of the systems that feature viewing angles of the order of .+-.23.degree. are composed of Gauss type lenses or modifications thereof. In these systems, the amount of lens displacement required for attaining a focused condition is not unduly large if the image magnification desired is approximately 1/2. However, if the magnification is increased to unity (1 X), the amount of lens displacement necessary for attaining a focused state becomes excessive and the manipulability of the system is impaired.